


Don't Look Back in Anger

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft lads in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: soft and fluffy robron with a hint of Oasis





	Don't Look Back in Anger

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post about Aaron serenading Robert with Wonderwall
> 
> but obviously it should be Don't Look Back in Anger

“You two can go to the pub or Zak and Lisa’s, just don’t come home tonight.” Aaron said, fighting with his bow-tie.

“Why? Are you hoping to get a little lovin’? A little somethin’ somethin’? Getting lucky? A little you know what?” Gerry said, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at Aaron, who once again wondered why he had ever agreed to let him move in.

“Shut up Gerry.” Liv said, punching her friend on the arm. “We’ll go to Vic’s. Gerry still thinks he stands a chance with her.” 

“Just give it time. She won’t be able to resist my charm much longer.”

Aaron rolled his eyes and turned to Liv.

“Just make sure Rob doesn’t see you. Vic’s keeping him busy today so he’s at hers now.”

“He won’t notice a thing, I promise.” 

Aaron nodded and turned his attention back to his bow-tie that still didn’t look right. He should’ve gone for a simple tie. He would have if not for the dream Robert had told him about where he wore a suit very much like the one he was wearing now and a bow-tie, and how much Robert had loved it.

And tonight was going to be a night Aaron was going to make sure Robert would remember forever. It had to be special. it would be if he could get the stupid bow-tie to look right.

“I don’t know why you bother with that, mate.” Gerry started. “It’s not like you’re going to be wearing it for long.”

The comment earned him a glare from Aaron and another punch on the arm from Liv.

“What?!”

Aaron’s phone rang and he put his finger to his lips, signalling Liv and Gerry to be quiet.

“Hey.”

“Hey, it’s me. Did you get my text? Vic needed help with her Diddy Diner. The friend that was supposed to help out today had food poisoning.” Robert told him.

“Yeah I saw your text. I’ve been busy today too, didn’t have time to text back.” Aaron said, smiling as he looked around the room.

“Right. Well we’re almost back at the village now, are you home?”

“Yeah I’m home. I worked from home this afternoon. Had to sort the books out for the scrapyard.”

“I could’ve done that for you.” 

“It’s fine. Vic needed your talents today, didn’t she?”

“I’ll bring us over some leftovers.” Robert offered. “So we can just put our feet up and relax tonight.”

“Err yeah sure, sounds good.” Aaron said, looking at the lasagna cooling on the kitchen counter.

“Alright well I’ll be home in 10 minutes ok? I love you.”

“Love you too. Bye.” Aaron ended the call. “Ok he’ll be home in 10 minutes.” He said to Liv and Gerry. 

“We’ll be off then.” Liv said, putting on her jacket before hugging her brother. “Text me when he’s said yes.”

“Will do. And thanks for your help today. Both of you.”

“I just want to see you happy. Even if it’s with Robert.”

Aaron laughed, knowing she loved Robert as much as he did and watched her and Gerry slip out the back door almost simultaneously with Robert walking through the front.

“I’m home… uhm… what’s all this?” He asked, looking around the room. 

The lights were off and fairy lights in different colours lit up the living room, and the kitchen table looked like something out of an ad for an expensive restaurant.

“Just wanted to do something nice for you.” Aaron said, pressing a few buttons on the stereo and walking over to him.

“You… look amazing…” 

Aaron smiled.

“I’m glad you approve.”

“I definitely do.” Robert said and kissed him. “But what’s the occasion?”

“Well… there’s something I wanted to ask you…” Aaron said as they swayed to the music.

“Ask me? What?”

Aaron kissed him again and hummed along with the song Robert now recognised as Oasis’ Don’t Look Back in Anger.

“We’ve been through so much together the past 3 and a half years… but we’re good now. We’re happy.” Aaron started, taking something out of his pocket as he stepped out of Robert’s arms. “You make me happy, Robert. I want to put the past behind us and focus on the future. Our future. Together.”

He knelt down on the floor in front of Robert and held up ring box with two simple steel rings. 

“Are those…” Robert started and Aaron nodded.

“Our rings.” 

“Aaron…”

“Robert Sugden, will you marry me. Again?”

“Yes. Yes of course I will.”


End file.
